


It wouldn't be right letting you go running away from love

by SamiraScamander



Series: Roisa Fic Week 2018 [6]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Day 7, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Roisa Fic Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiraScamander/pseuds/SamiraScamander
Summary: This fic is inspired by Nobody but you from Cesar Sampson and Love of my Life from Queen.





	It wouldn't be right letting you go running away from love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by Nobody but you from Cesar Sampson and Love of my Life from Queen.

"Rose, I know you don't love him. Leave with me."

"What are you saying?", she whispered.

"I know that you don't love him. It's obvious. Leave him."

"You don't understand it. Like i said, I am not going to leave him. I love him, no matter what you are going to say."

Rose hoped that she said it with enough confidence to convince Luisa. Of course nothing she said was true, it was a lie, a big lie, but she needed Luisa to believe it. She wanted nothing more than to go away with Luisa, spend the rest of her life with the woman of her dreams but she couldn't. She couldn't risk her plan for something like love and feelings. That would be so stupid and unprofessional. Two things that aren't something anyone would use to describe Rose.

* * *

 

 

_It wouldn't be right letting you go running away from love_

_Ain't nobody but you i can hold onto_

_So am i right giving my all making you stay tonight?_

_Ain't nobody but you_  

"So you're just going to leave now?! After everything we've been through, you are going to leave me. Just like that."

"I am going to leave. This was a mistake from the beginning!", Rose shouted.

"If you think so, then why did you call me so often to do "the mistake" ?"

"I needed someone who's good in bed. That's it. That's everything this "thing" between us ever was."

"I don't believe you. I just can't. Rose you can't seriously say all of that and mean it? Because we both know what we feel for each other is more than physical, more than attraction."

She paused for a second, looking Rose straight in the eyes while continue to speak.

"I love you, Rose. You can't just hurt me like that."

Rose looked at her. Something about the redhead changed. She suddenly looked so vulnerable, so human, like she turned off her mask that was always around her.

She didn't plan on having this argument with Luisa. Rose just wanted to leave and move on with her plan but in her heart, she knew she wouldn't do that. She just couldn't. Not because she cared about Emilio. He was the best choice for her plan but still so annoying. No, it was because for some ridiculous reason, Luisa still loved her family although they are all so toxic for her, including Rose. It would break Luisa's heart completely and while she could deal with hurting Luisa over and over with little actions (she hardly could), she would never take her father from her. Because Rose had to grow up without her dad and that is what made her how she is today.

She never had anyone saying "I love you" to her and really meaning it besides her dad. It was like she just stopped. As she heared Luisa saying that and looking at her while doing it was just _too much_. "I can't let you go. I love you."

Rose was too overwhelmed with feelings she'd _finally_  let herself feel to answer.

"Do you love me too?", Luisa said hoping. Hoping that she didnt imagine it, that they really both felt they same, that Rose wouldnt go now.

That was question Rose could answer. It was a very easy one. She nooded with a smile.

Luisa smiled at her and kissed her. Soft, loving and so long that they both needed to get air in their bodies again.

Luisa stopped suddenly and although Rose was happy to get fresh air, she also wondered why.

"Rose.. you're crying." Luisa said quietly. "Are you okay?"

Touching her cheek and feeling her own tears made her relaize that she was really crying. She didnt notice before. And she hadn't cried in so many years, it felt like a totally new feeling to her.

"I love you Luisa. And I never want to hurt you again" she said while smiling so widely at her lover. Rose connected their lips again and asked herself how she could have denied herself this so much.

Tomorrow she was going to divorce Emilio. For a new start with her one true love.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any typing mistakes it's because i am very tired so forgive me.  
> Thanks Cate for creating this fic week!  
> It was so much fun to write and read all the stories.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Comments/Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
